That Guy
by kentangoreng
Summary: Lelaki itu, kenapa bajunya selalu sama denganku? JohnJae[Johnny. S x Jaehyun. J] Soulmate!au


That Guy

"Lelaki itu, kenapa bajunya selalu sama denganku?"

NCT fict. JohnnyxJaehyun Romance Comedy Soulmate!au

 **Inspired by: Zico –I'm you, you are me**

xxx

.

.

.

 _Someone said, if two person wear a same thing at the same time, it called **fate.**_

.

.

.

 _Once is **accident.**_

Malam ini nampak sepi, membuat Jaehyun menghela nafasnya panjang. Seharusnya ia tak mengambil _shift_ malam jika tahu akan sesepi ini. Lebih baik _shift_ siang, matahari sedang terik-teriknya dan pasti banyak orang yang datang ke _minimarket_ tempatnya bekerja—setidaknya untuk membeli air mineral.Kalau malam begini, mana ada yang mau datang. Orang-orang terlalu malas untuk menerjang angin malam dan lebih memilih untuk begelung hangat dibawah selimut—Jaehyun juga ingin seperti itu.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas bangku kecil di depan meja kasir, kepalanya ia biarkan beristirahat diatas meja dan menutup matanya sekejap sebelum suara bel berbunyi. Ada pelanggan. Ia buru-buru menegakkan tubuhnya dan memberi salam pada pelanggan yang baru saja datang.

"Selamat malam, selamat berbelanja."

Nampaknya pelanggan kali ini memang tidak mendengar salam yang diucapkan Jaehyun tadi, pelanggan lelaki itu hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju bagian belakang—tempat minuman dingin.

Jaehyun mendengus kesal, ia memperhatikan lelaki itu dari meja kasir. Ngomong-ngomong, lelaki tadi lumayan.

Jaehyun menggeleng, _apa sih_.

Ia kembali memantau lelaki tadi. Sesuatu mengganjalnya, sepertinya ia tidak asing dengan _sweater_ berwarna khaki yang dikenakan lelaki itu.

 _Bukankah itu sama dengan yang kupakai?_

Ia menggernyit lalu menunduk untuk melihat _outfit_ yang ia pakai sekarang—karena _shift_ malam ia diperbolehkan tidak memakai seragam. _Sweater_ khaki yang kebesaran melekat di tubuh bongsornya, lalu jins hitam ketat dan sepasang sepatu _converse_ hitam.

Ditengah keasikkannya memperhatikan bajunya, ia tak sadar akan kedatangan lelaki tadi.

"Permisi." Suara berat itu menyadarkan Jaehyun. Ia mengerjap lalu menatap satu botol minuman isotonik diatas meja kasir.

"Ah maaf." Segera ia menscan botol minuman itu. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang pada lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

 _Pakaian kita benar-benar sama!_. Jeritnya dalam hati.

"Totalnya dua ribu won."

Saat lelaki itu menyerakan dua lebar uang kertas bernilai seribu, mata Jaehyun tak sengaja mendapati sebuah cincin perak yang melingkar di jari telunjuk lelaki itu.

 _Bahkan cincinnya sama dengan yang kupakai sekarang, astaga!_

Dan ketika lelaki itu pergi dengan botol minuman isotoniknya, Jaehyun masih melongo tak percaya.

 _Lelaki aneh, mungkin hanya kebetulan._

.

.

.

 _Twice is a **coincidence.**_

Malam yang sama seperti kemarin. Sepi dan tak berpenghuni, kecuali Jaehyun yang setia dengan meja kasirnya. Ingatkan ia untuk menghajar Ten yang memberikan _shift_ nya dengan paksa.

Jaehyun masih terbayang dengan lelaki yang datang kemarin, lelaki tampan yang aneh dan memakai baju yang sama dengannya. Dan ia berharap ia bertemu dengan lelaki itu hari ini.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Ia memutuskan untuk mengisi kembali persediaan toko. Ia mengangkat keranjang merah yang berisi puluhan botol minuman bersoda dan membawanya menuju lemari pendingin.

Dirinya mulai mengisi lemari pendingin dengan botol berukuran sedang itu dan tak menyadari bunyi bel di pintu. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok tinggi disampingnya. Ia menoleh, menatap aneh lelaki disampingnya. Itu lelaki yang kemarin datang.

Mereka saling bertatapan untuk waktu yang lama, dan Jaehyun menyadari sesuatu. Jaket kulit yang mereka gunakan sama percis.

"Maaf," ujar lelaki tinggi itu yang lalu membuat Jaehyun tersenyum. Ia menggeser tubuhnya dan membiarkan lelaki itu mengambil minumannya.

Jaehyun memutuskan untuk kembali selagi lelaki itu memilih minumannya. Masih dengan ketidak percayaannya dengan apa yang terjadi. _Bagaimana bisa kita memakai pakaian yang sama lagi?_

Tatapannya mengikuti langkah kaki lelaki itu yang berjalan kearahnya. Hingga ia mengernyit bingung saat lelaki bersurai gelap dengan potongan _undercut_ yang seksi itu berjongkok membetulkan simpul sepatu kets birunya.

Refleks Jaehyun menatap sepatunya juga. Sepatu yang sama dengan yang dipakai lelaki itu dan simpulnya terbuka. Matanya terbelalak, _bagaimana bisa?_

Lelaki itu datang dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Jaehyun, ia menyodorkan botol minuman bersoda yang tadi dimasukkan Jaehyun kedalam lemari pendingin—bahkan botolnya belum dingin sama sekali. Jaehyun segera menscandan memberikan botol itu kembali.

"Totalnya empat ribu won," ia berujar sembari membuka jaket kulitnya dan meletakkannya diatas kursi.

Tanpa disangka, lelaki misterius itu juga membuka jaket kulitnya dan menampakkan _turtleneck_ hitam bergambar yang dikenakannya.

 _Astaga, jangan lagi!_

Ia memandangi kaos putih berlengan pendek yang ia kenakan, gambar kaosnya sama percis dengan gambar di _turtleneck_ lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu segera meninggalkan empat lebar uang seribu won dan pergi meninggalkan _minimarket_ , meninggalkan Jaehyun dengan sejuta tanda tanya dikepalanya.

 _Mungkin hanya kebetulan, toh banyak yang punya baju seperti ini._

.

.

.

 _Third times is_ **_fat_ _e._**

Hari ketiga dan masih dengan _shift_ malamnya yang menyebalkan. Kalau saja Ten tidak dijemput paksa oleh kekasih setannya, Yuta tadi sore, ia takkan berakhir berdiri di mesin kasir hingga larut malam seperti ini.

Dan ia masih penasaran akan sosok lelaki itu. Kenapa dia selalu memakai pakaian yang sama dengannya? Kenapa setiap geraknya mirip dengannya? Dan _kenapa pipi Jaehyun terus bersemu dan jantungnya berdegup menyenangkan setiap saat lelaki itu berjalan mendekati meja kasir?_

Jaehyun tidak berpikir panjang. Segera ia mengambil alat pembersih lantai dan membersihkan seisi toko.

Namun saat ia menggenggam batang alat pel itu, jarinya tersayat besi tajam yang berasal dari alat pembersih lainnya.

"Sialan," ia mengumpat lalu berlari untuk memasang plester luka di jarinya.

Ia sedikit tertawa dengan plester yang ia kenakan. Lucu sekali melihat lelaki berusia duapuluh tahun memakai plester luka bergambar _Pororo._ Namun Jaehyun tidak peduli, toh hanya ini yang tersisa di tokonya.

Saat ia hendak beranjak untuk membersihkan lantai, ia dibuat kaget dengan suara bel yang berdenting dari arah pintu. Ia melirik sekilas dan sudah tahu siapa yang datang semalam ini di tokonya.

Yup, lelaki misterius itu. Jaehyun sedikit bernafas lega, pakaiannya tidak sama hari ini. Namun ia dibuat heran dengan jari telunjuk lelaki itu yang terlihat… berdarah?

Lelaki itu berjalan langsung kearah meja kasir, menghampiri Jaehyun yang masih memegang kotak plester.

Jaehyun menatapnya, lalu lelaki itu menyembunyikan jarinya yang terluka dibelakang punggungnya.

"A-aku butuh plester."

Jaehyun dengan cepat menyerahkan kotak plester yang tadi dipakainya. Ia memperhatikan setiap gerak yang dibuat lelaki itu, caranya mengenakan plester benar-benar menyita perhatiannya.

"Mengapa bisa begitu?" tanyanya. Lelaki itu sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jaehyun tadi.

"Tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja seperti ini."

Tatapan lelaki itu mengarah pada jari tangan kanan Jaehyun yang diberi plester. Ia ingin tertawa menyadari plester yang mereka gunakan sama.

"Apa… kau terluka?"

"Ya, tadi."

Lelaki itu tersenyum menawan, "Ah, aku mengerti."

Ia mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan Jaehyun yang ditanggapi dengan tatapan aneh.

"Aku Johnny Seo," ujar lelaki yang ternyata bernama Johnny itu. Jaehyun menjabat tangannya.

"Aku Jung Jaehyun."

Dan detik dimana Jaehyun menggenggam tangan besar itu, ia merasa lengkap. Bagai gembok baja yang menemukan kuncinya, ia benar-benar merasa lengkap sekarang. Pipinya bersemu manis, dan ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya seirama dengan detak jantung Johnny.

Ia tersenyum. Kini ia sepenuhnya mengerti mengapa mereka selalu mengenakan pakaian yang sama setiap harinya. Dan mengapa ia selalu merasa hangat ketika bertemu dengan Johnny.

 _Keduanya tersenyum bersamaan, mereka menyadari sesuatu. Menyadari bahwa mereka menemukan seseorang yang mereka cari seumur hidup mereka. Mereka berhasil menyempurnakan separuh hati yang terukir di pergelangan tangan mereka._

.

.

.

Haeeeeeeeeee

Diriku lagi sedih, gagal lagi nonton konser cuy:')

Abaikan, aku balik bawa couple nista yang terus menetap di otak aku :v

Ga sesuai harapan, tapi yaa begini hasilnya :v

Mind To Review?


End file.
